


For Your Smile

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 bullshit, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beards (Relationships), Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Negotiations, connor mcdavid being a good bro, homophobic nhl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Alex proposes to his girlfriend without thinking about how that affects his relationship with DylanFrom the weekly prompt of "Did it over occur to you that I never wanted this to begin with?"Please be aware, this fic references both Alex and Dylan dating their real life girlfriends as decoys for their relationship (without the knowledge or consent of said girlfriends) . If that's something that you're not comfortable with, please don't read this?
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Background Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	For Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, this fic references both Alex and Dylan dating their real life girlfriends as decoys for their relationship (without the knowledge or consent of said girlfriends) . If that's something that you're not comfortable with, please don't read this?

The tiktok should have been the first warning, but honestly, Alex thought it had just been a joke, but the next time he talks to Dylan alone every ounce of congratulations that had come through on the group text has disappeared.

“You proposed to her?”

“Of course I proposed to her Dyl, we’ve been dating since Erie, like, it’s the next step.” Alex stares down the computer screen at Dylan, “What’s this about Dyl?”

Dylan laughs at him, high pitched and uncomfortable, “What do you think it’s about Kit?”

Alex offers up a shrug, because he honestly has no idea, “Us, I’m guessing Dyl, look, me proposing to Lyndsey doesn’t change how I feel about you, you know that right?”

“But you’re going to marry her.” Dylan’s sulking, that’s what this is Alex realises belatedly, this is Dylan sulking like he always does when things don’t go his way.

“Yes.” Alex tells him, “I wouldn’t have proposed to her if I wasn’t prepared to marry her.”

“So you love her.” Dylan’s frowning down the camera and Alex wishes they could do this in person, so he could pull Dylan into his arms, hold Dylan’s hands in his the way he always does when Dylan gets like this.

“Not nearly as much as I love you.” He assures him, Lyndsey’s out walking the dogs anyway, he’s not worried about being overheard.

“Then why propose?”

“Dylan!” Alex laughs, “I had to, no girl is going to stick around forever to be a decoy for me.”

“Taze and Kaner manage it.” Dylan mutters, his dark eyes flashing with a heart-breaking mixture of sadness and anger.

“Dyl,” Alex says softly, “Love, this was always the plan, you know this was always the plan.”

Dylan rolls his eyes, “Did it over occur to you that I never wanted this to begin with?”

“You love Taylor!” Alex says, “You agreed to this.”

“I like Taylor,” Dylan corrects, “And I agreed to this, for a few years – I didn’t think it was going to be a forever kind of solution.”

“Dylan,” Alex sighs, “Fuck, fuck this stupid fucking lock down, I want to be with you right now.”

Dylan offers up a shrug, “I just…”

“The league isn’t going to change Dyl,” Alex shakes his head, “You know that, they can do their stupid meaningless pride nights but they aren’t ready for us, and we’ve always known that.”

“Aren’t ready for us yet,” Dylan corrects him, “I kind of thought you were waiting for me.”

“Dylan,” Alex runs his hands through his hair, “This isn’t me not loving you.”

“I don’t want you to marry her.” Dylan says it straight up. “The dating I accept kind of has to happen, but I don’t like the idea of you marrying someone who isn’t me.”

“Dyl, love…” Alex can’t help but reach out and touch the computer screen, “Just…” his head snaps up as he hears the door open, “Fuck, Lyns is home.”

Dylan rolls his eyes and hangs up without even saying goodbye.

“Fuck,” Alex swears again at his computer screen, burying his face in his hands, he has no idea how to fix this.

\---

Alex calls Connor, because Connor McDavid may be the saviour of Edmonton, but he’s also the Strome whisperer, and if anyone can sort out what’s going on in Dylan’s head, it’s Connor.

“I fucked up,” he says when Connor picks up.

Connor laughs, hollow and disenchanted, “Yeah you fucking did Kit.”

“I thought this was the plan.” Alex sighs, “That we’d be the next Kane and Toews.”

“I’m going to point out here exactly what Dylan would,” Connor warns him, “That neither Kane nor Toews are married to their other halves.”

“Lysndey wouldn’t stick around forever.” Alex counters, “She’d started talking about how it was time, and how we’d been together long enough.”

“And Dylan will,” Connor rolls his eyes, “That’s how you’re making him feel right now, that she’s the one you’re fighting for, and he’s an afterthought, because he’ll always be there for you no matter what.”

“But he will.” Alex shrugs, “Dylan and I are forever.”

“So why are you marrying someone else?” Connor counters.

“Because I have to Davo! You know as well as anyone how this league works.”

“It won’t work that way forever.” Connor points out.

“But it’s not changing in the next ten years Con, you know that, I know that, and let’s face it, Dylan knows it.”

“Does he?” Connor sighs, “Because I feel like Dylan hopes the change is coming soon.”

“Dylan is ridiculously optimistic,” Alex mutters, “And he needs you and me to keep him in check.”

“He’s perhaps a little naïve,” Connor agrees, “But that’s why you love him, no?”

“I do.” Alex sighs, “I do love him, and I’ve fucked up and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Do you still want to marry Lyndsey?” It’s the hardest question to ask, but Connor has to ask it.

“Not if it means losing Dylan.” Alex answers honestly, “I’d pick him over anything, you know that.” He frowns down the phone at Connor, “But I can’t, like, un-propose to her.”

“You can have a long engagement.” Connor says pragmatically, “And when it starts to get to the point of actual wedding planning you find excuses, and eventually you call stuff off.”

“I don’t want to lose her,” Alex says sadly.

“At this point Kit, it’s her or Dylan, you’ve backed yourself into this corner.”

“And what if she doesn’t want a long engagement?”

Connor shrugs, “Say your mom thinks you’re too young, or like say Dyl and I are saying you’re too young.”

“Ok,” Alex sighs heavily, “Ok, and what about right now, how do I fix stuff with Dyl right now?”

“Is he in Chicago?” Connor asks, “Or has he come home.”

“He was talking about heading home.”

“Fuck, it’s so hard right now.” Connor mutters, “I’d suggest flying up here, but the borders are closed.”

“I could drive it.”

“Would you?” Connor asks, “Would you honestly, because I know you don’t like to leave Ralph and Burt for that long.”

Alex shrugs, “I could take them with me, roadie up to you guys from Chitown.”

“Come see him,” Connor tells him, “You know he’s suffering with not seeing people, even though he’s got the fam, he’ll want to see you.”

\---

It’s hard explaining to Lyndsey why he needs to go, he tells her that Dylan is really struggling, and he’s his best friend – and of course she wants to come too, but he manages to talk her out of it, she’s still working, just from their home office, so it’s easier for her to stay home in the end.

It’s an eight hour drive, so he manages it in one day, although he has to stop several times, because Burt is still so little, he has to go pee every few hours.

He starts early, and he’s not told Dylan, but he knows Trish isn’t going to turn him away at the door, nevertheless, he’s exhausted by the time he gets there and it’s already evening.

He lets the boys out of the car, and they’re bouncing excitedly, he figures they can probably smell Wrigley already , they’re running around his feet when he rings the doorbell.

It’s Matty who opens up the door, looking down at Alex in surprise. “Debrincat.” He stares at him, “You realise you’re not supposed to be in this country.”

“I drove.” Alex says, “Is Dyl about?”

“He didn’t mention you were coming…” Matty says stepping aside to let Alex in, “We were all in the garden.”

“He didn’t know,” Alex admits.

“That’s a long drive for a surprise.” Matty’s staring at him judgementally, and Alex wonders what Dylan’s told him.

Alex shrugs “It was important.”

\---

Dylan’s sat in the garden, chilling with a bottle of beer after dinner, when the doorbell goes. They make Matty go, because he’s youngest, so obviously he has to, but then it’s quiet for a moment, before Wrigley starts jumping up and down, bouncing towards the doors to the garden.

In half a second, there’s another two dogs in the garden, Wrigley dancing around them delightedly, it takes him a moment to realise that it’s Ralph and Burt.

“Alex?” He stands up, walking over to the door.

“Hey,” Alex lifts a hand in a dorky wave.

“Fuck,” Dylan swears, stepping forward into Alex’s space, wrapping his arms around Alex, “Fuck, babes, what are you doing here?”

“Because I love you.” Alex answers simply. “I mean, also because I recognise I’ve been a dick, and we should have talked more, but mostly because I love you.”

Dylan grins at him, “Come sit,” he threads their fingers together, “We can chat later, come say hi to Mom and Dad.”

“Alex!” Trish Strome exclaims delightedly, “It’s lovely to see you honey, Dylan didn’t mention you were coming.”

“Dylan didn’t know,” Alex winces, “Sorry, I’m sort of gate crashing.”

“Nonsense,” Trish smiles warmly at him, “You’re always welcome here Alex.”

They make quiet small talk for a bit, but eventually, the dogs are getting sleepy, and so is Alex, leaning his head against Dylan’s shoulder.

“Are you alright to bunk in with Dylan?” Trish asks him, “Since neither of you have your ladies here, and I’ll make up the guest room for you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Alex grins, “It’s not like we didn’t share a billet for a year.” He nudges Dylan, before grinning up at him.

They say goodnight to everyone, and Dylan leads Alex up the stairs to his room, “Are we talking this evening?” He asks, a hint of nervousness, “Or are you too tired.”

“We can talk,” Alex sits on the bed, tugging his shirt over his head and starting to slip out of his sweats, “As long as it’s talking and cuddling.”

“Obviously,” Dylan grins, “You’ve met me yeah?”

It’s easy and familiar climbing into bed with each other, rearranging themselves until they’re happy and comfortable.

Alex takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry I proposed to Lyns without talking to you first.”

Dylan nods, “I just,” he slides their hands together, twining them nervously with Alex’s, “I didn’t know that was the plan.”

“I know,” Alex presses a kiss to Dylan’s cheek, “I know, and I fucked up, and Davo and I came up with a plan, and we’re going to have a long engagement, and then I’ll break stuff off with her.”

Dylan frowns, “But you love her.”

“Dylan,” Alex mutters fondly, “I love you more.” He turns his head so he can capture Dylan’s lips in a sweet kiss, “You don’t want me to get married, so I’m not getting married.”

“I love you.” Dylan grins at him, twisting so they’re pressed together, “I love you so fucking much Kit.”

“Love you too,” Alex whispers, “I’m sorry you ever had to doubt that Dyl.”

“I don’t right now,” Dylan grins at him, “You came to see me.”

“Duh,” Alex looks up at him, “Anything for you Dyl, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
